


The Ninth Human

by kidkid3000



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, No Smut, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidkid3000/pseuds/kidkid3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been one month since Frisk climbed Mt. Ebott, they haven't been heard from since.  Their friend decides to go looking for them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Left Behind

It’s been one month since my friend climbed Mt .Ebott. They haven’t been seen nor heard from since.  
Frisk and I lived at St. Tim’s Home for Wayward Children, possibly one of the worst orphanages in the country. They arrive a few months after I did, and we became friends immediately. They were the nicest person I had ever met, which wasn’t hard to do. All the other kids at the orphanage were always picking on Frisk for no reason. I was always there for them, and they were always there for me.  
Life at St. Tim’s was a nightmare. The food was almost inedible, the staff was mean, and the punishments were unbearable. So one day we decided that whatever was up Mt. Ebott was better than what we had. The Day that we decided to climb the mountain came and after night fell we snuck out. Unfortunately we were caught, I covered for frisk to let them get away, and I haven’t seen them since.  
It is finally time for me to climb the mountain, to join my friend wherever they ended up. I grabbed some provisions, jumped out the cafeteria window, and started sneaking towards the mountain. The hike was tough but I handled it fine. It started to rain, I ran to a cave for shelter. Then I accidently tripped on a root and fell into a massive hole in the ground that I didn’t see.  
All I could hear was the sound of win rushing past my face, I fell for what felt like hours, until the ground finally caught me and I blacked out.


	2. Welcome to the Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in witch the ninth human makes a friend.

“Psst hey, kid… you okay?” that was the first thing I heard when I came to. 

When I opened my eyes I saw what appeared to be a girl standing over me, with short brown hair and rosy cheeks. She also appeared to be slightly to be slightly translucent. “Oh thank god you’re alive. I don’t know what I would have done if you were dead.” The girl stood, she appeared to be around my age. “Greetings, I’m Chara” “uhh Alex” I stammered back, my head was killing me.

I sit up. “What … happened?’ I ask drearily. “You took a nasty fall. You landed pretty badly.” Chara said, “Don’t worry though I healed you.” She smiles at me. “Oh cool, thanks” I said as a flopped back into the bed of flowers on witch I landed. My head hit something hard. I maneuvered myself on to my stomach and looked at my unconvertable head rest. It was a plaque, aged and covered in moss but the letters were clearly visible. They read “Chara Dreemurr” 

Slowly I put the pieces together in my head. I slowly look up at the girl, she was looking straight at me with piercing crimson eyes. “A-are you…” I stammered. “Buried their? Yup died ten years ago and mom buried me here.” She stated, not a trace of sadness in her voice at all. “So you’re a ghost then?” I asked slowly working my way to my feet. “Well yes and no,” she responded “it’s a long story and we have to get moving before HE shows up.” “Wait who’s HE?” I shouted after her as she floated off. 

I followed her through a large doorway. On the other side there was a dark room, the only source of illumination being a large shaft of light beaming down from the ceiling. In the shaft of light was a small yellow flower. The flower had a face.

“Howdy” it said “I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower.” Chara was nowhere to be seen. “but you, human, can call me Asriel”


	3. the welcoming party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ninth human gets accustomed to the underground.

There was a blinding flash of light. When my vision returned the flower was gone, in its place was some kind of goat monster. 

The monster had spiraling horns and sharp fangs, it was wearing a purple robe of some description and a golden crown perched atop its head. It sees my stunned expression and chuckles. “Impressed huh? I’m just as powerful as I look.” A red heart shape appears above my chest. “Another red soul? Interesting. It will make a nice addition to my collection.” Asriel pulls out a pair of swords and starts swinging. I manage to dodge the first two swipes but the final swing hits me in the shoulder. The pain is enough to bring me to my knees. “Honestly I could kill you now, but where’s the fun in that? See you later Human.” The goat monster disappears.

I pull myself to my feet, clutching my wound. “c-Chara? Are you still there” “I’m still here Alex” a voice rang out in my head. She reappears “come oni know a place where we can get you healed up.” It was a bit of a walk. I had to use a bit of my shirt to stop the blood flow. When we got to our destination there was a bowl of candy on a pedestal. “go ahead eat a few they’ll fix ya right up!” Chara chirped. I grabbed a few pieces of the candy and popped them into my mouth. After I ate them I felt strangely better, it took me a while to notice but the wound on my shoulder had completely healed. 

After some more walking, passing by puzzles that were already solved, we arrived at a small house carved into the side of the wall. “Welcome to my home!” Chara said. The house had a warm yellow hue to everything; it also smelled like cinnamon. She leads me into a small bedroom and tells me to sit down. I plop down on the bed and look at her. “I suppose I owe you an explanation or two”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this is a small chapter, but fear not the next one is a bit longer.


	4. An explination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in witch Chara says what has happened over the last month

Chara sits down in the middle of the room, “first things first, yes I am dead” 

“About ten years ago I jumped into the underground to get away from my parents. A young monster found me and brought me to his home. His parent healed me, took care of me, and treated me like one of their own. The young monster and I became like siblings. One day I concocted a plan to free the monsters from the mountain and it got both me and my brother killed.” She shifts in place then resumes her monologue.

“You know that goat guy you met? That guy, Asriel, is my bother.” I gave her a look of skepticism. “yah I know he’s weird, but he wasn’t always like that. Over the years 6 more humans would fall down into the underground, dad would somehow be responsible for their deaths every single time. Anyway after dad collected their souls he gave them to the royal scientist to study the properties of ‘Determination’. What ended up happening was that some Determination got injected into a flower that Asriel’s dust was on. Azzy was reborn, as a soulless flower.”

“After that this one human fell in, told me their name was Frisk, ” My ears perked up. “Wait, did you say … Frisk?” I asked. She nodded “Can you show me where they are? I’m looking for them.” Chara looked at the floor. “about that… when we eventually got to ASGORE’s palace, Asriel showed up and took the souls of all the monsters that frisk had made friends with. Half way through the fight Azzy made frisk a deal, Frisk’s soul for the souls of all the monsters. They accepted” 

“So Frisk is –“ “part of my brother? Yes they are” Chara Finished. I looked down at my shoes; I felt I would never see my friend again. “After Asriel took frisk soul he became king, and is ruling the underground with an iron fist. I was helping Frisk through there adventure and I fled down here when they sold their soul. He comes down here every few days or so to check to see if a human has fallen. Sometimes I think he knows I’m here, he brings pie and chocolate down here for no reason. I mean what am I going to do with it I’m a ghost but he keeps bringing food.” She lets out a big sigh. 

“If you want to see your friend again you’re going to have to go to new home and confront Asriel” I had so many questions, why did Asriel turn to dust? Why did Frisk sell there soul? There are other monsters? All of my questions were suddenly drowned out by the sound of my stomach. “Monster candy not fulfilling huh? Come on I think Azzy dropped off a fresh pie”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright out of buffer chapters so new updates my slow down a bit


	5. Little Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex puts off leaving the ruins.

We, well I sat down and had some of the pie. Chara said it was butterscotch cinnamon pie, two things I did not think went together but here they were in one delicious pie. 

I debated on whether or not to go back to the room where I fell in to retrieve my bag, but I was tired from walking all the way here and decided to take a nap. My dreams were plagued with odd visions of a man in a classy suit, and a monster with a broken mask speaking in a language I hardly understood. The thing reached out for me and my soul was drawn to its hand. 

I awoke with a start; I was still in the ruins. I looked around the small bedroom; Chara was nowhere to be seen. “Chara?” I called. “Still here Alex” Chara’s voice rang through my head but she was nowhere to be seen. I asked where she was “I’m in your soul talking directly to your brain.” “Oh great I’m possessed” I remarked. “Don’t think of it as possession think of it as, you having a roommate. Although instead of a room it’s your soul!” I stepped out of the room and padded down the hall to the mirror. Instead of my reflection Chara was staring back at me. She waved. 

Chara’s image faded from the mirror leveeing my reflection. Then i noticed that my shirt slave was falling off from where I got cut. “There’s a wardrobe full of clothes in the room. I’m sure something fits you there.” I dig through the wardrobe, for some strange reason all the clothes are striped. I grab one that looks about my size, its orange with red stripes. I think it looks nice. 

We then decide to go grab my bag from the entrance to the ruins. The walk is uneventful, Chara emerges from my soul and walks with me down there. We grab my bag, inside are a few stale cookies, a flash light, some bandages for Frisk, and some other necessities. On the walk back Chara asks an interesting question “You are just delaying going out there aren’t you?” 

I look down “yeah I honestly am scared of going out there. If every monster is as powerful as your brother is… I could die.” She punches me in the shoulder, it doesn’t actually do anything he arm going through mine leaving a cold chill behind, “you’ll be fine. Most monsters are push overs anyway.” We return to the small house. “The Exit to the rest of the underground is right down those steps.” Chara says. 

I walk down the long purple hall and eventually reach a large door. “well partner, this is it. The rest of the underground is just beyond this door. Are you ready?” I nod. “good lets go save Frisk.”   
The thought of saving my friend, fills me with DETRMINATION.


	6. sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally leaves the ruins.

I step out of the ruins into the cold of the outside. It was lightly snowing. 

I stare at the ceiling confused. “Snow? It’s September!” “Oh that’s what month it is!” “You didn’t know?” “It’s hard to tell time when your dead and in a mountain.” I continued walking, stepping over a large lump in the snow. I got the feeling that something was following me. I reached a bridge, there was an ornate and well-built gate blocking access to the other side. 

“hey kid, Don’t you know how to great a new pall? turn around and shake my hand” there was a figure standing behind me holding out its hand, Which had a whoopee cushion in it. “Do you seriously expect me to fall for that?” the figure was about my height and had the biggest grin plastered across its face… its face was also a skull. “uh kinda yah. um hey I’m sans sans the skeleton …. I was expecting this to go differently.”

We stood in silence for a little while until I was visibly shivering. “oh right we should get you someplace warm and you’re not getting past that gate. Come on I know a short cut.” He walked in the direction of the ruins and I followed. There was a flash of darkness and suddenly we were in a small house. “welcome to my home. You can stay as long as you like no bones about it” I stare blank faced at him, Chara snorts I my head. “That was really bad.” I say “yah I’m not up to my usual pun game lately, haven’t been for a while… anyway im going to grillby’s, if ya need me head there.” Sans leaves the house. 

I poked around the cozy cottage, there’s a kitchen, with an overly tall sink, a starving pet rock, and upstairs a couple of locked doors one blocked off due to “redecorations.” something was definitely off in this place. Chara materializes next to me. “So the tall guy is gone huh?” she ask to no one in particular. “Tall guy?” “Yah there was a tall skeleton as well wonder what happened…” 

After a while we figure out how the television works and watch some show called “The Mettaton and Blooky Show” for a bit when there is a huge racket coming from the outside. Sans busts out through his bed room door. “kid we got to hide you … two?” Chara and sans stare at each other for a bit the cogs turning in both their heads. “hey kid mind introducing me to your friend here?” “Her name is Chara.” “chara huh sounds familiar” Chara is visibly nervous, sans seems to remember something. “oh right you got to hide before they show up!” “They?” Chara and I say in unison. 

There’s a knock at the door. I look out the window, Frisk is standing at the door.


	7. Friendship and Knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk returns

Frisk stood at the door staring into the knots like it would make it open. They were clutching a knife.

Sans was panicking “alright red stripes I need you to get under the sink, NOW!” “but-“ I attempt to protest but there is a faint ping that cuts me off. “no buts. kitchen sink.” I am then flung across the room and into the dark of under the elongated sink. I can hear the door opening. There is a small knothole that I can peer through.   
Frisk is standing in the living room. Their shoulders slouched, hair messy and several cuts and bruises on their arms and legs. Sans was talking to them. “I have no clue where the human went ….. no I’m not harboring them …… that’s my backpack …. hey don’t look under there!” Frisk is walking over to my hiding spot 

They open the door and stare down at me, their deep blue eyes dull and lifeless. They rase their knife but sans grabs in a full nelson. “go kid get out a here” Sans yells “im not leaving them!” I yell back. Frisk has broken free of Sans’ grasp and has lunged at me. They land on me; I hit my head hard on the back of the cupboard. I grab the arm that has the knife keeping the blade at bay. “Frisk it’s me Alex don’t you remember?” they hesitate, just long enough to push them off of me. 

I stand up and run to the door. The knife lodges itself into the frame. Sans is gone, so is Chara “traitors.” I mutter “Come on Frisk you’ve got to remember,” they pulled the knife out of the wall “St. Tim’s, miss. Gertrude … uh the swings on the playground you liked. You have to remember something.” They were right up close to me staring me straight in the eyes. I feel a pain in my arm, I looked to my side and saw the knife sticking out of it. 

I yelled and fell to the ground clutching at the dagger. Something clicked In Frisks head and they stood there horrified. They just stabbed their best friend. The sunk to the floor next to me, tears streaming sown their face. “Alex I’m … so sorry I” they sobbed I embraced them in a hug, blood still pouring from the wound. “it’s ok I know you didn’t mean to” I was crying to, partly because of the pain partly in relief that my friend was ok. Char appeared and joined the hug. “I’m so glad your fine Frisk” she said. She had dark smudges running from her eyes down her face. “Don’t ever worry me like that again” 

“I’ so sorry I … I have to go now he is pulling me back. See you two soon” with that Frisks body went limp in my arms, simply falling through Chara’s. Sans reappears “oh god what happened here?” I turned to him and said “We won” before I passed out.


	8. Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a stay at snowed inn

What happened next was, wired to say the least. I was standing in a dark room the only thing there was a grey door. “hello?” I called, but no one answered. The door creaked open; on the other side was the blob monster that I saw before. It spoke in with a strange accent “ ** _Hello human_** ” it said in a calm tone “ _ **I am Dr. W.D. Gaster**_.” The name sounded familiar but I didn’t know from where. “ ** _You lost a lot of blood today. Its fortunate that Sans was there to help. You will recover_**.” the way he said that last line unnerved me. “ _ **You are very important Alex, not only for this timeline but for the entire universe**_.” He chuckled and looked me straight in the eyes. He had the look of someone who has been through a lot. He also looked as if he was plotting something. **_“You must go now my son is waiting for you. See you soon Human_** ” I woke up. I was in a small room tucked into a comfy bed. Sans was sitting on a stool in the corner. “hey kid, feeling any better?” I told him that I had a head ache and my arm hurt like hell. “mm you stay here I’ll go get you something to eat, that would make you feel better” sans left the room. I sat in the bed not wanting to get out. I decided to get more sleep. The dream I had was horrifying, it was a mixture of scenes and images that I could hardly comprehend. I, or someone was going around and murdering monsters, cackling as the dust flowed through their fingers. Skeletons, Fish people, another goat person, no one was safe. Then finally it reached got to a large golden hall way where Sans was hanging out. I don’t know what happeed after that because I was awoken by Sans opening the door. “hey kid I got your milk shake, hope you like chocolate. I took the cup and took a slurp; it tasted like what I would assume chocolate milkshakes would be like. “so I heard you yellin’ up here. any problems?” I told him about the dream. his eye lights faded to black. “very interesting now I wouldet be able to tell ya much about that, maybe you should ask your friend. see’ya” sans leaves me again. “Chara?” I ask all I get is silence in return. “Do you need to tell me something?” “ _I … that was me?_ ” she said sounding like she was on the verge of tears. “ _I would never do anything like that! I would never kill monsters_!” “whoa Chara calm down I wasn’t saying it was you” “ _but that was me, I could feel that I was doing all those horrible things .but I would never want to …”_ “Don’t worry we will figure this out together alright.” “ _Yah together_ ” I could feel her calming down. I didn’t realize till just then that I was tearing up a little. “ _Could you drink the rest of that shake? It will make us feel better_.” I nod continue eating the frozen treat. A few minutes later I hear a knock at the door. “Come in!” I say. It’s sans again. “hey kid uh something weirds happening and I think you would want to see this.” He says sweating a little. “What is it?” I inquire “well Frisk is moving again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is hard to read. I'm still trying to figure out how this whole thing works.


	9. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in witch Frisk regains control

When Sans said Frisk was moving, I thought they would be twitching, or other small things. What actually happened was that they had gotten up and reheated some spaghetti.

We were standing outside looking through the window marveling at the fact a corpse without a soul had just reanimated. “So are they a monster now or…?” I asked. “no I don’t think so.” “Did you go in to check?” “nope” we sat there and stared at the small child munching away at old spaghetti “i’m surprised they haven’t fallen over yet, that’s my brother’s spaghetti and it’s from a two weeks ago.” “They’ve eaten weirder.” Again science falls over us. “You should go in first Sans, see what happens” “oh yah throw me under the bus.” Sans creeps over to the door and goes inside. “ _You should have gone, it’s freezing out here.”_ Chara moans in my head. “We can go in when I’m one hundred percent sure I won’t get stabbed again.”

Sans went in and greeted Frisk. they responded with a small, gentile smile. They started to have a small conversation; Frisk didn’t appear to say anything. After a while Sans motioned for me to come in. I timidly creaked open the door and stepped in. as soon as Frisk saw me they hopped out of their chair, rushed over to me and grabbed my hand. “Uhh, hey Frisk” I tried to pull my hand from theirs but they simply would not let go. “Frisk let go. Little help sans?” sans extends his arm and his eye glows blue and green. They pull back there hand and try the motion again, still nothing. “I duno kid I think there empty, they don’t have a soul, at least not in them.” “Then what’s making them move?” frisk let go of my hand and went to grab something off of the table. They returned to me with a note. “Dear Alex,” I read aloud. ”Thanks for helping break Asriel’s control over my body. I don’t know exactly why but I have control over my body again, sort of. I can take full control when Azzy isn’t paying attention, but for all the other times its on autopilot, I guess. I think it’s because were just sharing my soul and my soul is still attached to my body? I don’t know. But please keep me safe ok? Love Frisk.”

“wow just wow. This has been one of the weirdest days.” Sans sighs. “I know tell me about it.” I reply. I flop down on the couch, frisk’s body following suit. “It’s not every day that you get possessed, get stabbed twice, meet a skeleton, and wind up babysitting the soulless corpse of your best friend.” I grumble wishing things would go back to normal.

“Alex?” a voice says meekly beside me. I turn and see Frisk looking at me tears welling up in their eyes. They launch at me, embracing me in a hug. “Hey Frisk.” I return the hug “I thought I would never see you again, I thought you died, I … I” they sob into my sweater “it’s alright Frisk were here for you, both of us” I could feel Chara’s influence over that last sentence. Frisk eventually calms down and releases me from the hug. “well kiddos I’ll let you three catch up.” Sans enters his room leaving us alone. Chara makes herself visible and says, “Frisk could you tell me what Azzy is doing?” they sit and think about it “I guess I could try”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not all that happy with how this chapter turned out ... ah well to late to change anything.


	10. One Last Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and co. go to grillby's

Frisk told us everything that they knew. They told us about the palace, what Asriel did to the former king and queen, and that he has used his all mighty god powers to brainwash everyone into worshiping him.

They also talk about the other six souls that Asriel absorbed. “they are nice enough” Frisk says, “there a bit more apathetic about being used as weapons.” Frisk looks down at the floor. “he constantly abuses his power for the smallest of things. Oh and he also is having Alphys work on something in her lab.” They look at the clock, “I should get going, Asriel’s show is ending and he’s going to check on us. I’ll see you guys later.” They give me one last hug before going limp again. A few minutes pass before the auto piolet kicks in. they spring up and start grabbing at my hand. “It’s like a lost puppy” Chara giggles. They turn to look at Chara and try unsuccessfully to grab her hands. We have a good laugh at the whole ordeal.

We decide to leave Snowdin. We walked through the foggy path connecting the small town with the rest of the underground. The air gets progressively warmer as we travel beside the river, the snow and dirt turning to a bluish purple stone. I notice several gemstones twinkling, like stars, embedded in the ceiling. The sound of rushing water gets progressively louder as we approach Waterfall.

We enter a small chamber where sans is sitting at a small checkpoint preventing forward progress. “isn’t it a bit rude to leave without saying goodbye?” Sans says lazily “Oh sorry, we didn’t know where you were” I reply sheepishly “ehh it’s alright. Hey want to come with me to Grillby’s?” I shrug my shoulders “Sure why not.” Sans hops down from his little post, opening the checkpoint. “come on I know a short cut.”

Grilby’s was relatively empty, aside from the bartender and a few dogs. Frisk immediately starts playing with said dogs. “that’ll keep ‘em busy for a while. take a seat kid” he sits in one of the bar stools both of the stools next to him have whoopee cushions on them. I roll my eyes and sit on one producing a noise that echoes through the restaurant. I can hear Chara cracking up in my head. I ignore her. “someone should really watch where they leave those things” Sans orders a basket of fries and we make idle conversation. Then he says something to Grillby, who nods and walks off. “look kid im sure you’ve figured out that not everybody is happy with our current predicament.” I give him an odd look “you do know that you are the second monster I’ve ever interacted with right?” he rolls his eye light “yah sure whatever. Look the thing is there is a small resistance going, and right now you are our best hope of overthrowing the king.” The bartender returns with an old cellphone. “there are a few monsters in the resistance who you are bound to meet, they won’t bother you too much. You should take this phone if you get in trouble, call me and I’ll be there to help out. Got it?” I nod and take the phone, “i’m rootin’ for ya kid”

We eat our fry basket, manage to pry frisk away from the dogs, and start heading to waterfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay 500 hits!


	11. Rushing Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and co. Explore waterfall.

We return to the entrance to waterfall. Sans has returned to the checkpoint. A wilted flower mutters something incoherently. The sound of rushing water fills my ears.

We come to a large waterfall, several loud clacks emit from somewhere at the top. I took off my shoes and coerced frisk into taking off their boots. We wade through the rapids trying not to get washed away. Frisk stops in the middle and starts walking upstream. “Hey frisk where are you going?” I call after them. They disappear behind the water and I start trudging after them. I enter a small alcove frisk was looking around. “ _There are always secrets behind waterfalls, Alex”_ Chara muses in my head, “Well I don’t see any secrets here…” I respond sweeping the cavern. “ _There used to be a tutu here, Left behind by the blue soul.”_ “I wonder why they left it behind.” “ _Maybe they found something better.”_ Chara chirps I beckon Frisk’s body and they run over and latch onto my hand again. We march out of the secret alcove and make it to the other side of the waterfall.

We wade through a tall patch of grass I can fell Frisk shiver as we pass. In the next room there was a series of flower seeds surrounding a tall blue flower. Chara told me that the big blue one was called an echo flower. I leaned in close and it repeated its message “What do you think will happen to these bridge seeds?” said an unknown voice “Dunno maybe they’ll go extinct.” said a second voice “That would be a shame.” said the first again. The flower repeated the conversation. “Cool” I said, “Cool” the flower repeated.

We crossed the bridge and entered another room with more bridges. There are two more bridges, Chara directs me to the north western bridge. The phone Sans gave me rings and I answer “hey kid i’ve received word that undyne, the captain of the royal guard, is patrolling the area. she was brain washed to serve asriel, so be careful.” Sans says. “Is there any way I can snap her out of it?” Sans thinks about it for a few moments. “maybe some kind of shook will do it?” “Ok I’ll try and do something like that.” I hang up and slip the phone back into my pocket.

A sign on the wall in the next room read WISHING ROOM. The ceiling is covered in more twinkling gemstones. The echo flowers whisper wishes from monsters that have wandered through the room. “I wish to get to the surface with all of my friends.” I jump. “Oh god don’t scare me like that Frisk!” my friend looks down “sorry Alex…” “it’s okay...” I gaze up at the stones “You know that’s my wish too.” “Same here” Chara says making herself visible.

All three of us continue walking onto a pier, past plaques telling the story of the war between humans and monsters. The one at the end was broken into little pieces scattered about the floor. All hop on a large raft, and push off down the river. The room beyond the river is lined with pillars. The lighting casts large shadows in front of us. The sound of metal clanking comes from behind the pillars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you have any suggestions on how to improve my works, please feel free to comment them.


	12. Pillars and Parts

Frisk grabs me by the collar and yanks me back into the previous room. “Quick you have to pretend like I’ve captured you, Undyne is out there and I think it would be for the best if she didn’t want to attack us.

I nodded and gave frisk my bag. Thy bound my wrists with my sweater, it was makeshift but it would do. Frisk grabbed me by the shoulder and escorted me back into the pillar room. A tall figure clad in metal armor stepped out from behind one of the pillars. Two beady white eyes glare at me, “So you have captured the human?” Frisk nods “Excellent I shall report this to King Asriel.” Frisk nods again and starts to lead me to the other side of the pier. We wade through some more tall grass and reach the next room. We all let out a huge sigh of relief, we made it.

Frisk unbound my hands; my wrists were red from all the rubbing. There was a telescope there made entirely useless because of the red ink that covered the eye piece. “Come on I know a short cut!” Frisk yelled running ahead. I followed after to see frisk talking to a small yellow bird. The bird flapped its tiny wings and perched itself on frisks head. Then it took off holding on to Frisk with all its might, carrying them across a small gap. It set frisk down, flew back over, landed on my head and flew me over to the other side. We thank the tiny birdy and move on to the next cavern.

There is a small town with small lake in the middle. A yellow monster is seen leaving to the east; frisk and I agree to not follow after for a little while. We head south to what they say is the Garbage Dump, and that is exactly what it is. We search around the site Frisk finding some astronaut ice cream bars. I however found something much more startling, a robotic head. “ _Hey that looks kind of like my head.”_ Chara exclaims I feel hints of worry emanating from them. Frisk sloshes over, “This must be what Alphys is doing in her lab, building Chara bots.” The one I was holding was still mostly dry, it was dumped here recently. I noticed several other robot parts scattered among the garbage piles. “What a weirdo.” I mumble to myself as I set my friends metallic cranium back into the river.

To the north there were three houses. There were two houses right next to each other; both doors on the houses were locked. I tried knocking, to no avail, on each door. We headed east and found a shutdown snail farm. The third house was halfway rebuilt. It was kind of dome shaped, and had two massive window holes in the front. “This used to be Undyne’s house … but we accidently burned it down” Frisk giggles “do you remember that Chara?” she nods here head in remembrance.

We decide it was safe to move on we enter a marshy area with odd glowing grass. Fris pokes at the mushrooms and they light up reviling a path. But when we are about half way to the other side we ae waylaid by a monster. “SPecIL AgNT TeM RePRTTIng fR DOOTy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see yall sometime next week for TEMMIES!


	13. TEM VILLAGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Visits the Tem Village

I looked down at the small cat/dog/thing feeling perplexed by its presence. It started vibrating. Frisk poked me in the arm and told me they had to leave. “Wait what why?”

“Asriel will be waking up soon. Bye Alex see you soon” they hugged me one last time before vacating there body

“Great” I sighed “they left me to deal with this thing.”

_I’M still here Alex_

“I know. Now then” I squatted down to the level of the small monster in front of me. “What are you?”

“HoI I’M Temmie!” it responded “TeM tEk hOOmN T Bob!”

It turned around and jittered down an unilluminated path. “HOomin FoLow”

I followed the Temmie down into the Temmie village, making sure to grab Frisk. There were several more of these Temmie monsters jittering about. One was even chasing after its own face. “DiS wY” the temmie instructed.

I entered a small cavern. Inside the cave was an elaborate command room constructed entirely of card board. There were two temmies standing at the table positioned in the middle. One was wearing a military general’s hat. It turned to look at me. “Hello I’m Bob please put down your bag and take a seat.”

I was slightly stunned at the fact this temmie spoke normally but I dropped my bag in the corner and took the only remaining chair. “So uh… Bob you wanted to see me?”

“Yes you see we Tems are a part of the Resistance and word got out that a human is trying to take down the king.” Bob explained. “We decided it would be best to join the resistance, we don’t want to remain down here forever do we?” the other Temmie at the other end of the table yelled “NO WAY MR BOB SIR!”

“Yes yes calm down Shop. Now then Sans told us to tell you that Undyne is up ahead, but if you can get past her and make it to Hotland she will collapse from the heat. He theorizes that cooling her back down with the nearby water cooler will break the mind control.”

I gave the monster a thumbs up “yah ok cool. See you later I guess” I move to pick up my bag I notice it’s a lot heavier than usual. I unzipped the front pocket “Take TeM WiT U” says the small monster crammed inside my backpack. “Yah not happening short stuff, it’s too dangerous out there.” I pull the disappointed tem out of the bag and see a glint at the bottom at the pouch. It’s the knife Frisk had.

I zip up the bag thinking that I probably wasn’t going to need to use it. When I exit the command room I find Frisk dancing with a mushroom. What ever could it mean? I take frisk out of the village once they finish their dance and enter the next room.

Purple crystals are embedded in the walls, the lights are slowly dimming. I poke a lantern and the room lights up again. We walk through the room eventually getting to a river. It’s dark I wade into the river spotting the faint glow of an echo flower I walk over to it and listen to what it has to say. “B e h I n d y o u” Its Asriel voice. I whip around the room lighting up as I do, Frisk is gone. The path is illuminated. I walk passed some echo flowers, my calling overwriting anything they had to say. As I passed over a bridge I could feel Chara begin to panic. I reach an open cavern.

Floating above the entrance to a cave was Asriel, he had Frisk. Directly under him, stood Undyne.


	14. Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex faces off against the captain of the royal guard.

Asriel had a malicious grin on his face. “Howdy human, good job delivering my loyal friend back to me.” He shifts Frisks unmoving body on his shoulder. My bag falls to the floor beside me and my hand goes for the knife. I realized I wasn’t the one doing this. _“Chara what are you doing?”_ I think at my companion.

_“He has Frisk. Asriel has Frisk. We Must Save Frisk.”_

She kept repeating sentences of that nature. She clearly wasn’t thinking straight. My arm points the weapon at the king. “Give them back” Chara says through me.

“Why should I?” the goat king smirked. “You are ants compared to me. However I have to give my subordinate a stern talking to. Undyne, Deal with them.” He flies away. I wrench control away from Chara and prepare myself to fight the captain.

“ _Run! After him! He Has Frisk!”_ Chara was screaming in my head

I start running after Asriel managing to slip past the Guardswoman. A Green spear passes through my chest pinning me in place. I looked down and my soul had been turned green. “When you are green you cannot run” Undyne dramatically rips off her helmet. “You must face you opponent head on!”

She conjures up hundreds of spears and starts sending them my way. I start spinning this way and that to block the oncoming projectiles. It was hard to concentrate with Chara screaming in my head “ _GO GO GO! RUN! We need to get Frisk back!”_

A spear slipped passed my defenses and impaled me in the back. I kept holding on. Undyne swiped at me with her spear turning my soul red again. As soon as I regained mobility I sprinted into the cave. Behind me I could hear Undyne shout “NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOT AGAIN!” If anything that drove me to run faster. I got a good 20 feet into the cave before another green spear passed through my soul locking my feet in place.

Spears started to rain down on me much faster than before. Chara would not stop yelling “ _Don’t stop! Keep going! Kill Her! We NEED Frisk back”_ I could tell she was becoming desperate. Tried to get her to stop, but that small lapse in concentration would prove fatal. Several spears punctured by body and soul. The last thing I saw before I died was my Soul shattering into several pieces

There was nothing but inky blackness surrounding me. I heard a voice “you can do better Alex. Let’s try again.” The next thing I knew I was back at the entrance of the cave. My head was swimming. I felt my chest where the spears pierced me and there was no sign of any damage. I look up to see Asriel staring at me.

“D-Did you just LOAD?”

“Uh I guess?” I was incredibly confused.

The king looks down at Undyne “Make sure to capture the human alive.” He starts to leave.

“I will your majesty,” she aims her spear but by the time she does I’m already running passed her. Again the green spear passes through me and again Chara starts to yell “ _GO! KILL! CATCH HIM!”_ her yelling is getting louder.

I mutter under my breath that she isn’t helping. My soul turns red again and I run again and I get caught again. Undyne is ranting about something that I’m not listening to, it’s too hard to listen and block spears at the same time. If I was paying attention Chara’s screams would have blocked it out. The patterns the spears came in were the same as last time so I screwed up less. My soul turned red again.

I rounded a corner. There was a big neon sign on the wall. I didn’t get to see what it said before Undyne caught up. My soul was once again green. Yellow spears were now being thrown. They surprised me at first, one swinging around and hitting my leg, but I learned their tricks and was blocking them alongside the blues.

“JUST DIE YOU BRAT!” suddenly all of the remaining spears turned yellow. They quickly overwhelmed me and I died. I was back in the empty void “You were so close. Go back and try again.” I was back at the cave mouth. Asriel looked frustrated. “Stop Cheating!”

Chara was still yelling even though no one was running _“KILL UNDYNE! KILL! GET FRISK!”_

I clasped my head in my hands. “You’re not helping Chara” I muttered, although slightly louder than I intended. Asriel looked shocked. ”Did… you say C-Chara?”

“No…” I responded sheepishly.

“Bring them in alive, Undyne” Asriel starts floating off and I run after him. I fight with Undyne again. Her patterns have become familiar. I make it passed the first round then the second, and finally the third. I took a lot of damage from the last barrage but I made it. She stopped tuning my soul green and I make it past the sign welcoming me to Hotland.

I run past a checkpoint where sans was stationed. He was asleep. Undyne barreled past him and on to the bridge where I was. I make it to solid ground before she does. When she finally catches up she looks exhausted. There is a water cooler nearby, just like Bob said. I grab two cups and fill them both. I pour one on Undyne. “Please don’t still be evil.”

She springs up she looks down at me “uhh thanks… I guess.” she looks around and heads back to Waterfall. I drink the cup of water I has and tossed the plastic in the lava. “Well that’s that done.” I see Asriel get in the elevator. Two guards prevent me from going into it after him.

I turn to face the imposing white building. “Lab huh? Seems interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update. got caught up with the whole easter thing. so in return here's a long one.


End file.
